


A Midnight Meeting

by KinkShameless (WadaFics)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/KinkShameless
Summary: Hubert von Vestra never takes care of himself. He stays up far too late, doesn't eat enough, and never sees the sun. Being a lead member of his battalion, you are tasked with locating him in the middle of the evening to convince him to get proper rest. He refused. But he does have more suggestive ideas of how you could assist him with his health. But how does lying on your back on a table in the middle of the library help again...?(Reader is given no gendered pronouns, but anatomy is that of the female sex.)
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	A Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladdybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladdybug/gifts).



> This is a gift for one of my dear friends! I hope they like it very much! Enjoy being thirsty for Hubert <3
> 
> CWs: Although the reader is not gendered, this fic does contain vaginal sex and use of terms such as pussy, cunt, clit, etc  
> Have fun with the smut :3

It was the fourth time this week that you had been sent to check up on the Minister of Imperial Affairs in the middle of the night. Why such a task had been assigned to your care, you were still unsure. It was true that you were one of his selected elite mages from his personal battalion, but you still felt that someone of higher standing would have been tasked with the job of making sure he was taking proper care of himself. After all, he was technically your boss. What reason would he have to listen to your demands when you served under his command?

Walking along the corridors, you feel a faint chill in the air. It was always far too cold in this abandoned monastery. Well, not so abandoned anymore ever since Edelgard and her army had taken it over. It made a wonderful base, set in the heart of Fodlan. However, living in old, forgotten dorms was not the most luxurious. The beds were small and not the least bit comfortable, and the walls were paper thin. That went without mentioning the amounts of rubble or debris around the academy and cathedral. Garegg Mach had surely seen better days, but everyone was managing well enough.

After finding no trace of Marquis Vestra within his quarters, you make your way up to the second floor of the reception hall. You check within the cardinal room, but there was no sign of anyone. Most likely because every other commander knew better to take care of their health. If you had been within Ferdinand’s or Petra’s battalion, you are quite certain you would have never had to chase down your leader in an effort to force him to get his proper rest.

Alas, you were a powerful sorcerer of both faith and reason, and that made you valuable to Hubert. So much so that you were a favorite, but that title was not as prestigious as one would assume. While it did earn you a special rank and more private intel directly from the Marquis, you were not treated all that differently. Sure, you were given more trust and challenging responsibilities, but you would not call it favoritism in an overly positive light. More like highly respected was the better term. You were not really friends, more like acquaintances at best.

Yet, with the recent developments of storming in to nag him about his nightly habits was sure to get you demoted and lose your status as slightly peers. Turning down the hall, you approach the library and notice a faint light flickering. Of course he would be here. Taking in a deep breath, you take a few long strides and try to come off as more confident than you felt. Stepping into the library, you easily spot Hubert in one of the tables in the farthest corner. He has a candle-lit lantern upon the table, along with a few stacks of books. Some were open upon the table others piled up.

Along with that mess, you noticed an inkwell that was currently open and a quill beside it. There was a map with a few symbols and notes written across it. It was the terrain of your upcoming battle in the next two weeks. He seemed to still be ironing out all the details of the plan. You knew that he had been having countless meetings with Byleth, Her Majesty, and the Prime Minister over this very plan. Despite knowing he would have more time to do so in the morning with the rest of his team, it seemed that Hubert was stubborn and wished to work himself to an early grave.

“Minister Vestra.” You greet him, giving a small nod of respect towards him. He lifts his own head up to look at you for a brief second before turning back to his table of work.

“Hmmph.” He mumbles under his breath, flipping a page over in one of his books. “What business do you have with me at this hour?”

His tone is rather short and dry, not leaving much room for anything else but formality. It was just your luck that he would be in a poor mood tonight. Still, you do not give up so easily. You would not be a member of his formidable battalion if you simply ran off with your tail between your legs every time Hubert seemed a bit grouchy.

“I was given orders by Her Majesty to check upon you this evening. She expressed concern over your health.” You explain to him, keeping your hands folded behind you back like you were giving one of your reports to him. He doesn’t seem phased at all by your words, though.

“I see.” He takes his quill and dips it into the inkwell. “Do inform Her Majesty that I appreciate her concern, but it is not necessary. I am plenty healthy.”

“So, you wish for me to **lie** to her?”

“Excuse _me_?” He looks up at this point, perplexed at your response.

“You told me to inform the Emperor that you are healthy. That is a lie.” You do not back down, even though a wave of apprehension bristles under your skin when Hubert scoffs and lowers his quill.

“I do not appreciate this game you are playing.” He narrows his gaze upon you, taking in your shrouded appearance. Wearing the robes of all black adorned by you and your fellow mages, it was hard to read your body language. However, you did not wear one of the infamous long beaked masks, so your expressions were easier to judge.

“I assure you that I am not attempting any foolery. I am doing what I was told, which was to check up on you. If you were found still awake and working late into the evening, I was told to have you return to bed at once.”

A bitter laugh fills the room, as Hubert brings up a gloved hand to cover his mouth. He could not believe his ears. What sort of nonsense were you speaking to him? He could not understand the fact that Lady Edelgard’s idea to force him to get proper rest was to send you of to all people. He did not even listen when she pleaded for him to take better care of himself. So why would he ever listen to your request? It was a futile plan from the start.

Or so he thought.

He stands up from his chair, taking a few steps and approaching you. He rubs his chin in thought, noting the faint pink hue that comes to your face. There was something peculiar about you. Of course you were a very strong and intelligent sorcerer, but it was more than that. He had an ability to put trust into you, which he did with very few people. Plus, you spoke your mind around him. If any other members of his battalion had been asked to fetch him, he’s quite certain they would have been too cowardly to oppose him. But you did not falter. It was both admirable, but also a bit... **brattish** at times.

“How do you suppose you will force me back to my quarters? While I may not have the muscle of Caspar or Ferdinand, I am strong enough to avoid you attempting something as foolish as dragging me to the dormitory.” He mutters, stepping closer once more. It causes you to feel a bit on edge, as he is rather intimidating with his height and the mysterious aura he gives off.

“Well, maybe I could try at the least. If I fail, perhaps your irritation at my meddling will be enough to have you move on our own.” You suggest, a bit too smugly for his liking. He scowls at you and moves to point a finger at your chest, pressing against it in an accusatory fashion. The small push makes you nearly choke on air.

“Ridiculous. That is what you are.” He rolls his eyes and removes the finger, staring directly into your eyes now. As he has stepped close towards you, those green eyes shine like a pair of gems, and they cause you to freeze where you stand. “Give me one reason why I even need to stop my work here. As you can see, I am perfectly well.” He says in exasperation, gesturing to his outward appearance.

“A reason? Fine.” You begin to list off a few from what you can easily see. “You have bags under your eyes that showcase your lack of sleep. You also have not been to the dining hall all week, so I know you have not had a full meal in days. Your hair seems a bit unkempt, as do your wrinkled clothes. This goes without even mentioning the fact you are looking paler than usual, likely from not getting enough sunlight.”

“Hold on a moment-”

“I am not finished.” You stop him before he tries to make any arguments. “You need to take care of your basic needs and _more_ , Hubert! I cannot even imagine the last time you went somewhere not on a mission, tried to court someone, had lunch with friends, or even just read for leisure outside. You need hobbies and relationships!”

Hubert stares at you with wide eyes, stunned at your words. People rarely spoke back against him, minus the Prime Minister and Emperor. So, to hear you so bluntly call out his every flaw and order him around was baffling. He finds himself at a loss for words at a moment, his lips parting to speak but then closing. The heaviness of the silence makes you start to feel wary. Had you overstepped your boundaries?

Suddenly, a sinister gleam flashes across his eyes. A chill rushes down your spine as he invades your personal space, reaching and taking your chin into his hand. He holds you there, your face burning up at the touch. He can feel the heat radiating from your cheeks, even through the fabric of his gloves. It makes him chuckle ever so lowly under his breath. A thumb traces over your jawline as he never breaks eye contact with you.

“Permit me this question then. If you were given the task of making sure I take proper care of myself, as in ensuring I get my rest, then what about the other issues?” His thumb caresses over your cheek. “Are you responsible for making sure I eat? Or if I take breaks?”

“Well, I suppose...perhaps, yes. But I..I umm..” Your ability to articulate your thoughts begins to disintegrate when he lowers his voice and moves to brush a lock of hair behind your ear.

“Oh? Is that a yes, then?” His grin widens as he leans forward to whisper into your ear. “Because if you are responsible for my health. Does that not include my... **relationships** , as you delicately put it?”

You gasp as his breath tickles against the outer shell of your ear. Your pulse begins to quicken, especially when Hubert doesn’t pull back. He continues to whisper into your ear more salacious ideas.

“I shall take your silence as acceptance.” He hums, his thumb moving upwards to trace over your bottom, quivering lip. “I will admit. It has been quite a long time since I’ve indulged myself in a relationship outside of those within the army. But if you truly worry for my well being, would you be offering your _services_ to guarantee all my needs to be healthy and happy are met?”

“Yes.”

The word leaves your lip before you even have time to consider his proposition. But your response seems to please him, as he pulls back enough to press his forehead against your own. The closeness makes your heart feel as if it may burst at any second.

Time seems to stop, and you find yourself enraptured by Marquis Vestra. The hand on your chin moves to cup your cheek, pulling you forward to eliminate those few inches. Your lips shakily brush against his own, and soon enough he’s pressing more firm. An arm snakes around your waist, pressing his warm body against your own. All the while, his lips taste like bitter coffee as they chase after yours each time they part. Air seems like a distant memory when he’s kissing you, and you simply close your eyes tight and savor the moment.

A wetness glides against your lips, and you eagerly open your mouth to invite him further. Your arms wrap around his neck, fingers lacing through his messy black hair. His tongue slips into your mouth, and you find yourself losing your composure easily. Hadn’t you come here to chastise him being irresponsible? How had you gotten yourself so mixed up to be tugging at his hair, whining ever so softly as his tongue rubs against your own sloppily.

Your pulling at his hair and muffled pants has Hubert growing a little more risque. It had been quite some time since he has felt this growing heat within his gut. He was not a man so base to be obsessed with such carnal desires, but he was human. If the situation presented itself, he was weak to succumb to lustful urges like any other. And how could he resist your siren call? The way you fell into his arms, practically pushing yourself against him in an urge to be held and touched so needy.

You were _ripe_ for the picking. So, he hungrily **devours** you.

“You always were my favorite…” He sighs, pulling back from the kiss to admire the frazzled look upon your face. However, you were in far too many clothes for his personal taste. So, he grabs and picks you up, carrying you over to an empty table.

You lie across the table, blushing as your legs hang off the edge. He seems to be transfixed by you, his hand moving to untie and pull apart the robes on your body. His fingers move skillfully, quickly uncovering your skin. He pulls the robes open to reveal your bare chest and underwear that sit at your hips. The room suddenly feels colder, especially when he motions you forward to remove your arms from the long sleeves, allowing the robe to lie upon the table beneath your beautiful body.

However, he does not seem to do the same for himself. He has not budged one article of clothing, and instead moves his still glove-clad hands across your skin. His hands gravitate towards your chest, gently massaging at the soft flesh at his fingertips. You feel so wonderful in his hand, especially as he gives a few squeezes upon your breasts, running those silky fingertips across your nipples. The touch makes you gasp, breath stuttering once he begins to roll each one between his fingers. You make the most wondrous music he’s ever heard in his life.

_“Hubert…”_

“Mhm,...yes?” He replies, feeling satisfied in how you arch into his hands. He knows it is bad manners to be doing something so intimate with his gloves on, as well as all his clothing, but he felt like teasing you. After all, you had been a bit **rude** to interrupt his work. He surely wasn’t going to get everything he had planned finished tonight with such a tantalizing distraction before him.

“Take off your gloves.”

“Just my gloves?” He poses the question, removing his hands. You instantly miss the contact, but watch closely as he slowly peels off the white fabric from his hands. He often hid his hands due to magical scarring upon them, but you thought they looked as handsome as the rest of him.

“More than that.” You say, feeling a bit annoyed as he runs his hands across your sides, making you tremble as you speak. “I want to _see_ you. **Feel** you, as well.” You beg with a pout, reaching forward to grab at the collar of his cape. You drag him closer and kiss him roughly, biting at his bottom lip. He groans against your mouth, feeling himself growing further aroused by the second. He was succumbing far too quickly to your wicked charm, so he might as well indulge himself while the moment lasted.

“Very well. Undress me then.” He says with a snarky smile, moving forward to kiss you once more. He messily clashed against you with his teeth and tongue, feeling like an animal in heat. It has been far too long, and he fears he might get a little out of hand with his vulgar needs.

You move your hands to unclasp his cape, letting it slide off of his back and onto the floor. Then, you move to unlatch and unbutton various parts of his top, finding the thing to be overly complex. Your fingers begin to fumble when he breaks apart from kissing you to trail his lips down your jaw and across your neck. The open mouthed, wet kisses upon your skin cause you to lose focus. It only grows worse as he sucks upon your neck, sinking his teeth in and leaving various hickeys of red and purple upon your collar. That would be a pain to cover up later.

His tongue tasting your sweat and teasing the various bite marks on your neck nearly causes you to lose your focus, but somehow you manage to navigate through the delightful pleasure tingling throughout your body and mind. You rip open his shirt and shove it down his arms, and he laughs at the rough enthusiasm. Hence, he pulls back from his possessive marking on each side of your neck to allow you to run your hands across his chest. There are a few scars from various battles upon his skin, and you gently trace over them. For a man who relied heavily on magic, his physique was quite impressive. Perhaps he was not the most broad or muscular, but he had a slender form, with lean muscle definition with a bit of scattered black hair across his chest. Although, you were much more interested in what he looked like below the waist at the moment.

“Satisfied?” He asks with a huff, his shirt still just barely hanging on his arms.

“Not yet. I cannot possibly _service_ you like this…” You whisper, flushed as he moves to kiss down between your breasts. “...I wish to take care of all your needs, sir.”

The title of authority spoken in such a seductive manner causes Hubert’s pants to stir. He feels a tightness in his trousers, and it’s getting harder to ignore by the second. So, he takes in a slow deep breath before bringing his tongue to circle around one of your nipples, his other hand teasing your other breast with his touch. You begin to shake and mewl from his special attention, feeling your mind go blank as his mouth sucks upon your breast harshly, lavishing his tongue across your nipple. It’s enough to make your body throb with a filthy craving for even more of his loving.

Between your legs, you can feel a pleasant pulsing that has been only growing hotter ever since this started. A wetness pools at your thighs, and your underwear feels soaked and ruined. You cannot recall a time you have ever gotten this worked up before, but Hubert is driving your body mad with pleasure. He hadn’t even gotten to the best part, but you were already eagerly awaiting for him to properly use your body for his “well being” tonight. When he switches his mouth upon the opposite breast, you feel a hand slowly sliding downwards to your waist. The touch makes you gasp, especially when a hand pulls apart your thighs. A palm presses against your underwear, gently rubbing over the slick folds through the fabric.

“ _Mhmm_...M-Marquis... _nngh_ , Vestra.. _ahhh_...please, I need it.” You whimper, feeling like a slutty mess as he sucks on your nipples, fingers rubbing over your aching clit through the underwear. He wished to tease you for much longer, but he doesn’t think he has the patience for it either. Not with how you are preening under him. So, he pulls off your chest with a loud, lewd pop and adores the state of you looking so desperate to be fucked.

“Be more specific, dear.” He says, moving to grab the waistband of your underwear and pull them down your thighs and off your legs. He stares at the wet spot on them in his hand for a moment before dropping them to focus on how delectable you look with your legs wide open. He stares at your entrance, moving his thumb to circle around your clit as he slips two fingers easily inside of you. The sensation has your eyes grow wide, moaning as the long, slender fingers pump in and out of you at a slow pace. You are making the most obscene sounds as well, as your cunt is incredibly slick from all the taunting foreplay. Hubert smirks at the wet sounds and your breathy little mewls as he curls his fingers deep inside of you.

“ _Hnngh_...I-I...want you! I want your, _nngh_...cock inside m-me.” You manage to get out such vulgarities from your mouth, feeling beyond embarrassed as Hubert laughs in a sultry manner.

“Alright. I suppose I have made us both wait for long enough…” He hums, moving to unbuckle his pants. He shoves them down his thighs, letting his cock be free to the cool night air. Your eyes immediately lock upon the sight of it, looking so wonderfully hard as he wraps his hand around to stroke himself once or twice. He hisses at the contact, feeling neglected for far too long. You looked so damn inviting, sprawled out across a table within the library. Truly, anyone could come and find the two of you, though he doubted the odds at this late hour.

He grabs your hips and pulls you flush against his body. His cock gently ruts against your pussy, getting himself a little wet as he grinds. Moaning under his breath, he lifts your legs and moves them to his hips. He doesn’t have to say anything, as you quickly wrap them around as needed. He rewards you by pressing forward, letting the tip of his cock slip inside of you nice and slow.

Instantly, you feel your heart hammering away in your chest. This was truly happening; Hubert was slipping his cock gradually inside of you. He doesn’t wish to hurt you, despite how much his body is screaming at him to simply ram into your tight heat. He finds himself shaking, leaning over the table and gripping at the sides to stable himself. The clench of your inner walls was far more intense than he expected, and he feels as if he could cum simply from sitting inside such a wet, taut cunt. However, he wants more than to be warmed up by your pretty pussy.

“Oh _Goddess_ -” You whimper, feeling stuffed as he is balls deep inside of you. You can feel him rock his hips a few times, ready to move already. Still, he waits for you to look up at him and give him a signal that it was okay to start. So, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, meeting his searing gaze.

“It is not the _Goddess_ that makes you feel this way, but **me**.” He reminds you in a mocking tone, pulling himself out, only to push back in hard and quick. “Do remember to scream the **proper** name.”

With those words, you feel your body go into a state of euphoria. Hubert's hips begin to snap forward against you, his dick pushing in quickly to fill you up over and over. The sweet sensation of being pounded and spread by such a massive cock has you wailing underneath him. Your voice becomes nothing but a mix of screaming his name and moaning out incoherent begging for more of his rough loving. Which he seems more than pleased to obey.

His hands move from the table to grab at your hips. He holds them tight, pulling you forward to meet with his thrusts. Every time you connect, the smacking of skin just reverberates within the old library. The table squeaks under you, and the only sounds to be heard are those of your _passionate_ lovemaking with your boss. Never in all your years serving him throughout the war had you thought you would end up on the receiving end of his cock. But it’s a dream come true. He did not need to know that you may or may not have fantasized about him before. Although, none of those fantasies came even close to the real thing.

“Yes! _Ohhhh_...H-Hubert!” You call out his name, nails beginning to scratch at his back. Heavy red lines would be left there, but Hubert would wear them with pride. Being able to make you act so savagely, like a beast clawing away in bliss, was a badge of honor.

“ _Ahh_...that’s it.” He pants, leaning down to capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. “You simply suck me in. It’s as if you were **made** for me…” He growls under his breath, feeling nearly feral with lust. He has so much pent up sexual tension to release from his body, and you are making quite the lovely target. He pounds into your cunt with heavy thrusts, slamming with deep precision to the most sensitive spots inside of you.

Your eyes begin to roll back, so you close them and focus on how he takes control of your lips once more. You hungrily suck on his tongue, rubbing it against your own. You are not sure how much more of this you can take, but you cling onto him for dear life. Everything feels like it's burning, but it’s in the most pleasant of ways. You feel your own climax creeping up on you, nearing your limit as Hubert breaks from your succulent kisses to catch his breath.

He’s panting beside your ear, hot breath tickling it as he grunts and moans out your name. He begins to shower you with sweet compliments, calling you any sweet nothing he can think off the top of his sex befuddled brain.

“ **Gorgeous. Beautiful. Darling. Beloved. Precious.** ” He punctuates each word with a forceful thrust, knocking the air from your lungs until only short huffs leave your lips.

“I...I _mmphmm_ -” You find yourself speechless. Your tongue tied and unable to express any words as Hubert begins to rapidly jerk his hips forward at a speed that is _unfathomable_. The intensity of the movement has you nearly drawing blood from the way your nails dig at his shoulder. It’s all becoming too much. You feel a sudden blinding heat wash over you like an all encompassing tide.

“Let go.” He whispers huskily, and you simply listen. You moan and writhe beneath Hubert, feeling an intimate orgasm rack through your entire body. The mere force of it makes you squeeze his cock so unbearably tight as he continues to overstimulate you into a complete mess.

Hubert is not far off from you. He continues to slam in quickly until his own gut twists, his balls feeling so tight with a need to release immediately. He gives a few final snaps of his hips, treasuring the wet grip of your pussy before shakily pulling himself out. He wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself, a guttural moan leaving his throat as he bursts.

 _“Flames! I...I._. _nnngh_!” He grits his teeth, his cock releasing his warm, sticky seed across your stomach and chest. He cums across in various spurts, allowing the streams of white to cover your lovely body. He continues to rub himself until every drop has left him, leaving you feeling a dirty wreck, gasping and panting upon the table.

Staring down at his work, he feels a large warmth of pride surging in his veins. He runs a hand up to caress your cheek once more, watching as your eyes flutter back open. His own seem to shine with much more joy and life than before. It seemed he had a new spring in his step for certain.

“What a pretty picture you make. Thank you, my dear…” He coos, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“ _Hah_ ,...it is...no issue, sir.” You mumble back, feeling hazy still.

A faint chuckle leaves Hubert’s lips, and he moves to fix his pants again, gathering the scattered clothes on the floor.

“Good. We should get you cleaned up, then.” He hums, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe you off.

“Oh, thank you.” As you quietly begin to dress, he gives a playful wink.

“I hope you come tomorrow to check on me as well. I do appreciate your concern.” His words make your face heat up once again, but you know the answer deep down.

“Of course. I am responsible for your health.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, thanks so much for reading this! It was very indulgent, but I had a good time making it.  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment! I really appreciate it! <3


End file.
